


Demons, Daughters and Endless Paperwork

by Remful



Series: Demons and Daughters [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth has no idea what he’s doing, F/M, Jeralt is depressed, Rhea is confused, Seteth despairs, Single Parent AU, Sothis is a cheeky gremlin, “Big brother ‘mitri”, ”Big brother Clu!”, ”Big sis Eddie”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remful/pseuds/Remful
Summary: Teaching the next generation of Fódlan's nobility was already going to be a challenge for Byleth Eisner. Added to this was an additional difficulty. Being the single father to the reincarnation of the progenitor Goddess. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Prologue: Imperial Year 1175

**Imperial Year 1175, just south of Derdriu**

_My Dearest Helga,_

_It is now nearly a year since I left your side, yet the distance between us still pains me as it did when we first parted ways._

_Our current contract is a tad boring, truth be told, mopping up the remainder of the poachers and bandits from the contract in Sauin Village last year (the one with the young girl that followed my father around like a duckling ). None of ours fell, but a few took injuries._

_It earned us a fair amount of money, most of my share will go to continue creating my sword. That's coming along well. I have a desire to give it a name, perhaps the next time we meet, you can offer some ideas?_

_Until we meet again._

_Yours Always,_

_-B_

The dark haired man gently folded the letter up, and placed it into a small lacquered box on his desk, and let out a sigh.

He was Byleth Eisner. The _Bronze Bear Company_'s secret weapon. The Ashen Demon. 'That Scary Bastard You Should Never Play Cards With'. The intelligent master of battle that served as either their first, or last resort. Despite being young, only eighteen, he had already garnered a reputation for professionalism and pragmatism. He had been an active mercenary since he was fourteen, much to Captain Jeralt's annoyance and mild disappointment. It was frankly difficult to tell exactly _what _he expected of his son, given the young man had been all but raised within the _Bears. _Someone raised around mercenaries is almost certainly going to end up a mercenary, after all.

"Eisner!" A voice from outside his tent broke the pleasant evening silence. Byleth looked up, and stood from his desk. He took his coat off for his bed, and swung it over her shoulders before exiting his tent.

"_Which _Eisner?" The tones of an annoyed Captain Jeralt filtered into his son's ears as he approached. The younger Eisner observed a pair of new men speaking harsh words with his father. One was tall, with dark hair and a sword. The other, shorter, also with dark hair. But this one carried a bundle of blankets.

"Not you old man." The shorter man spat. "We want your _monster _of a son."

"_Monster_?" Jeralt questioned aloud. "Explain."

"We don't answer to you, old man." The tall man declared, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Where is Byleth?"

"...I am here" Byleth himself addressed the tall man in an indifferent tone as he approached. "Can I help you?"

The man screeched and made to swing at the younger man, but a farmer is little match for a trained mercenary. Byleth ducked under his arm and lashed out, striking him hard in the ribs. The taller man reeled back, moving to guard his face, only for his opponent to strike at one of his knees with a brutal kick. As he collapsed to the ground, Byleth struck out at his chin. Blood all but exploded in the tall man's mouth as he bit down hard on his tongue, and he stumbled back clutching at his jaw.

Byleth merely raised an eyebrow. "...Can I help you?" He repeated.

"Just take your damned brat and leave our family alone." The short one spat, striding forward and forcing the bundle into Byleth's arms. It was only after the bundle was in his arms that Byleth finally realised that it was in fact an infant.

Emotion flickered across his face as he looked between the infant and the men. "...My….my...who? W-What?"

"Bour Thithter ith dead becauthe oth bu!" Sputtered the tall one, before turning and stalking away from the camp. "A curth upon you all. May thath brath be your end."

"Does she have a name?" Byleth shouted after them as his words returned to him.

"Why the hell would we give that brat _anything?_" Was the reply. "Name her what you want. We truly don't care. She cost us Helga."

As the men left the camp, it was clear to all around the younger Eisner that the words hadn't entirely sunk in. Helga had been a young woman that Byleth had been close to a year prior, and perhaps the first person to ever understand how the young mercenary's mind worked. However, none had any idea how close the pair had actually turned out to be.

"Son..?" Jeralt moved to rest a hand on his son's shoulder, only for the younger man the harshly shrug him away.

"_Don't touch me._"

The elder mercenary recoiled, and stepped away. "...A-Alright son. Just, take a breath."

"Don't _fucking _tell me to take a breath." Byleth snarled. "Do you understand what it is you've cost me now, _Captain?!"_

Jeralt let out a sad sigh, and nodded. "...Aye. I do."

"Well that's good, _Captain. _I need to go and figure out what the hell to do now, _sir."_

The mere fact that the Ashen Demon was _visibly _angry was decidedly worrisome for those around him. The young man that carved his way through a horde of bandits alone without so much as an annoyed snort was not often one for outward displays of emotion. Yet here he was, publicly screaming at his father at the top of his lungs as tears rolled down his cheeks.

None of the mercenaries had ever seen him cry before.

The Demon, bundle still in his arms, stalked back into his tent, glancing over his shoulder to coldly ask "Don't you all have duties to be getting on with?"

They proceeded to make themselves scarce. An emotionless Ashen Demon was predictable, even likeable at times given his deadpan sense of humour. An emotional one was most decidedly _not _predictable and thus far more dangerous.

Jeralt made to go after his son, only for the younger man to snap a harsh "Leave me alone _Captain_!" before vanishing into his tent, leaving the former knight standing, shocked, in the middle of camp.

* * *

Sothis wasn't entirely sure just _how _it was she had come to be in the situation she was in now. After over a millennia of silence and darkness and nothingness...existence had once more become open to her. Ordinarily, someone would be happy to once again be in the land of the living. Unfortunately, however, there was a catch.

She was an infant. A small, pudgy infant. This posed a problem. She had after all, never been a child as far as she could remember, and thus had no concept of _how _she should act. So she had done the only thing she could, she cried. Infants did that, she recalled.

Not that anyone had cared. In the three months since she had come into the world, she had only had a few hours of genuine affection, before she had been taken from her mother by her uncles. They were _most _unpleasant. Spitting curses that she didn't understand, but no doubt directed at her.

Then suddenly, out of the blue, those Uncles had simply dumped her in the arms of a stranger The Dark-Eyed Man, and left her behind.

He was young. Truly young. The Dark-Eyed Man looked down at her with an expression that was entirely unreadable, save for his eyes. Within those, she saw something that she recognised as profound sadness, grief even. But this was soon marched in intensity with something..._protective. _He sat himself down on his bed as a calm quiet settled in the tent. He rocked her gently, and let out a sigh.

"I'm not a father. I'm a mercenary. A Demon. An unfeeling fuck…" He finally spoke after a number of minutes silence "...and I have no idea what I'm doing."

Sothis let out a giggle. It was always so amusing to see humans fret over such minor things.

"So, I'll make you a deal." The Dark-Eyed Man said seriously, his gaze still on her, but softened now, almost affectionately. "I'll do my best to be a father, raise you well and ensure you are happy. In return, you don't tell the spirit of your mother I just swore in front of you."

"Baaa..!" She babbled. Actually being a child for once was proving to be enjoyable.

He raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching a little. "Was that a yes?"

Sothis paused, before letting out another happy babble. That had worked for the previous question.

"..I'm taking that as a yes, you little gremlin." He let out a short, soft chuckle, before sighing. "...Things are about to get incredibly complicated, aren't they? Especially now I need to figure out what to name you, since you seem to lack even that...”

It was then that Sothis made up her mind. If she was indeed stuck in this form for a few years, she might as well enjoy it. Besides, it might be nice to be a child for once.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Gotta give my thanks to the 'Book of Naga' discord for letting me bounce ideas off of them for this one. Got a decent idea how this is going to go, but Unity will be my focus.**

**I'm probably going to end up doing a 'side stories' fic for this, because there is no way I'll be able to ** _ **just ** _ **do adorable interactions between the students and Child!Sothis, much as it would be nice to avoid the deep, deep (probable) heartbreak of canon.**


	2. Imperial Year 1180: Great Tree Moon 1

**Imperial Year 1180, Remire Village**

_My Dearest Helga,_

_We are leaving Remire Village in the morning. The contract is finally completed and the Rogue Mages are slain. It was frankly dull. Once one gets in close, few spellcasters have the skills to represent much of a threat due to their lack of armour and skill at arms._

_According to Jeralt we are headed to the Kingdom now. From the sounds of it, we are simply being hired as bodyguards for a Nobleman with one too many political enemies. No doubt Amy will love the pomp and ceremony of the nobility as usual, no doubt. I wonder how long it will take the rest of the mercenaries to start our usual betting pool?_

_Once again, Jeralt insists on avoiding the major roads for a reason he yet keeps to himself. One would have thought that sticking to the quickest route would be the most efficient course of action, after all, the sooner we arrive the sooner we may begin. But clearly, Jeralt thinks otherwise, and we must obey the captain.._

_Yours Always,_

_-B_

* * *

Byleth Eisner snorted awake from his sleep as the sound of someone dragging a crate across the floor filled his ears. He blearily looked around and let out a sigh. "...Good morning to you too, father."

The citizens of Remire Village had offered them a few cabins to use whilst the _Bronze Bears _were there, and the Eisner's, all three of them, had ended up sharing one between them. His daughter remained asleep, cuddling her stuffed bear, thank the Goddess. It had been hard enough getting her to sleep then she was a babe, but now she could actually walk and talk, she was quick to find an excuse, any excuse to remain awake_, _almost as though she _feared _going to sleep. Which was something that had concerned her father greatly.

"Time to pack up Kid, I want us out of here by dawn." Came his father's gruff response. "It's a long journey to the Kingdom and the rest of the _Bears _are already nearly ready."

Byleth let out a groan of vague annoyance. "I ensured that myself and Amy were all ready sir, save her sleepwear and clothes for tomorrow….today..whichever one it is."

"What time did she get to sleep?" Jeralt asked in a faintly amused tone.

"...Some unholy hour of the morning." Byleth groaned in response as he got up from the makeshift bed on which he slept, which was little more than a few blankets draped over a padded rug. "...That was most uncomfortable."

"I can imagine. The sooner we set off, the sooner _you _can sleep in a real bed." Jeralt smirked. "Come on. Let the little one sleep a little longer. Help me with this crate, would you?"

"Of course." Byleth answered evenly as he moved to assist his father. "Meaning no offence sir, but I must once more state that this new contract seems too..._simple _for us."

Jeralt fought back a wince at the continued impersonal mode of address. The only times his son had actually referred to him as his father in the last five years were when clients had asked about their familial connection. Otherwise the younger man was distant, addressing him as 'Sir', or 'Captain', if he ever bothered addressing him at all. Not that he hadn't deserved it, to some degree. He had, to his great regret, encouraged his son to leave that healer's daughter, after all. Whilst he had known that Byleth had grown close to her, a miracle in and of itself, even he had not known how close.

His son had actually felt _love. _Felt a genuine, deep-seated, nigh unshakeable affection for someone. And he, Byleth's own father, had to his shame, not even noticed. He had simply uprooted his son from what might have been a pleasant and quiet life, and hadn't thought much about that decision until a year later. When he learned that he was a grandfather, that Byleth was a father, and that the healers daughter..was called Helga, such were his shameful parenting skills. In doing what he could to keep his son out of the sight of the Church, he had not only betrayed his son, but broken his heart too. It was why Byleth still wore black, after all.

And yet, his son hadn't inflicted the cruelty he could have done. Jeralt was allowed to fulfill his role as a grandfather, and by the Goddess, he wouldn't fail his granddaughter as he failed her father.

"Perhaps." Jeralt finally conceded. "But the offer is sound and from one of our regulars. So you know he'll pay for it."

"Because actually paying the people you hire is a trait to be admired." His son let out a sigh. "...Bodyguards again then. As long as they remember we aren't _servants, _I'll stop voicing my..distaste."

"Never going to let me forget that one, are you?" Jeralt inclined his head. "Regardless of what it actually is, we've already accepted. All we need to do is actually show up."

"...As you say, sir."

Before the elder man could reply further, another member of the _Bronze Bears _entered the cabin.

"Apologies Captain, but your presence is needed.." The mercenary announced. "We have some...most unusual guests."

"The friendly kind, I trust?" Jeralt asked, lowering the crate he was carrying down.

"..We don't know." The mercenary admitted with a shrug. "Look a little young, in my opinion. Don't look like any of the mages"

"Alright. Keep loading up the wagons, Byleth and I will-" Jeralt paused, glancing over to Byleth who was already sliding his sheathed blade into the awaiting loop on his belt. The elder man chuckled. "...Good thinking."

Remaining barely two steps behind Jeralt like some cold, deadly shadow. Byleth Eisner allowed the emotionless mask he preferred to slowly slot into place. His hand curled around the hilt of his sword, and his gaze soon fell on the 'guests'.

They were an odd trio, to be sure. One was a young woman, a little on the short side, with white hair and violet eyes. One was a blonde man, lance in hand. The last was another young man, of either Brigid or Almyran heritage.

"Forgive our intrusion." The blonde said in a genuinely apologetic tone. "We would not bother you if the situation weren't dire."

Jeralt raised an eyebrow. "Seems a little early for you kids to be up and about. What's going on?"

The brown haired man opened his mouth to answer, only for the young woman to cut in. "We're being pursued by a large group of bandits, I'm afraid to say. I hope that you would be so kind as to aid us in routing them."

"...We slew all the bandits that followed the Mages." Byleth murmured, only loud enough that Jeralt could hear. "Must be chasing after these three for a reason."

His father nodded firmly. "..Those uniforms, you're with the Off-"

"Captain!" One of the watchman called. "Bandits! At least twenty! North gate!"

Jeralt let out a quiet groan, and glanced to his son. "...Byleth, would you mind?"

The younger merely snorted, and moved to slowly began to draw his sword. "By your order, Captain."

Without another word, the Ashen Demon bolted out of the village gates, a battle cry of "_Bronze Bears!" _left his lips, and a half dozen mercenaries charged after him, a cry of their own booming out into the early morning air..

"_Claws Out!"_


	3. Imperial Year 1180: Great Tree Moon 2

**Imperial Year 1180, Outskirts of Remire Village**

It should probably concern him, Byleth thought, how easy it was to fight. How easy it was to end lives, or at the very least grievously wound those that he fought. How easily the world slowed down and became naught but blood, sweat and steel.

_Right step. Bring blade up to block. Now push back and slash!_

He didn't even enjoy it anymore, not as he had done when he was younger. Now, combat was simply a matter of routine. It was a rare thing to encounter an opponent that required more than the most basic of attention.

_Left step. Thrust to the sword arm. Now the throat!_

These bandits were not such opponents. Simple. Boring. Without finesse or skill or _worth._

_Back step. Side step. Thrust through the knee...and then the heart! Move to the next one._

Around him, the other mercenaries made quick work of their own enemies, by magic and by blade. Whilst a couple of his fellow _Bears _had suffered minor wounds, they would no doubt end up little more than scars thanks to the healers.

_Behind us!_

Byleth wheeled round, his blade already sailing through the air. It took all his attention and strength to stop himself mid-swing. For stood before him now were the three young people that had entered camp earlier.

"..What are you doing?" _This is not the place to sneak up on people. Surely that should be known. _"..Why are you not back at the village?"

"Not to offend, but there's like twenty bandits..and seven of you." The one in yellow stated. "We're here to lend a hand of course!"

One of the other Bears let out a chuckle. "Do you take us for some common militia? We're professional mercenaries, Young man. Seven is all we need."

"Nonetheless. It would not be right of us to not at least assist you in this." The blonde young man pointed out. "We led them here, it would be poor of us to abandon you to deal with it by yourselves."

"Agreed!" The young woman exclaimed. "It would be wrong if we didn't help."

The mercenary let out a loud sigh, and nodded. "Alright then. Doubt I could stop you. Just stay out of the Demon's way, and there'll be no issue."

"Demon?" The blonde asked.

There was a quiet that came over the mercenaries now, and they nodded towards where Byleth stood, blade pointed toward the bandits in an obvious challenge. "Him. Captain Jeralt's kid, though he'd never admit it these days. The Ashen Demon's what we call him. He's a bit….unique in how his head works, but a decent fellow all the same."

"...That..seems a little rude." The younger man continued. "...Calling him a demon.."

One of the mercenaries offered a shrug. "He encourages it. If he ever turned around and told us to stop calling him as such, we would."

Byleth ignored them, and strode onwards. The leader had yet to show himself yet, and until he fell, the bandits would simply keep throwing themselves at Byleth's blade.

_Side step. Thrust to the throat. Back step. Slash. Blade up to block. Thrust._

Suddenly, there was an axeman in front of him. He waved the others aside, and strode towards Byleth, chest puffed out. "Hey! You with the blank stare!"

"..I see. You must be the leader then." Byleth commented. "How fortunate."

"You're the bastard that's been killing my men!" The axeman boomed.

"I'm told that my parents were married when I was born." Byleth replied. "So. Shall we begin, or is talking all you're good at?"

"Everyone that hears it, fears the name Kostas!"

"...I shall take that as a yes." Byleth told him plainly. "What a pity."

And without hesitation, the Demon was moving. His blade purposefully aimed for his enemies exposed skin. The brute was strong but slow, his axe swings easy to avoid.

_Leap forward. Slash. Thrust. Duck down. Backwards leap._

"Stop moving!" Kostas bellowed.

_Why? Downwards slice. Thrust to the should- Who fired that arrow?!_

Byleth leapt backwards, and hastily looked around. Soon, he found the culprit. The student in yellow, who offered a cheery wave. The other two were at his side. The blonde young man looked a little apologetic, but the woman...she had nothing but curiosity on her face. It was her that made her way to Byleth's side, readying an axe of her own.

After offering a faint, respectful nod, Byleth turned his attention back to his foe. But Kostas had already increased the distance between them, the frown on his face steadily deepening as his gaze flitted between the pair, before letting out a roar of frustration as he charged at them. Byleth stepped in front of the young woman, his blade up to block.

_Sword Up...now Brace!_

Kostas' axe slammed into Byleth's sword, the bandit straining against the younger man's strength with all his own.

_Now push up! Hard!_

Kostas' eyes widened as he stumbled backwards, axe slipping from his grip. Byleth

The Knights of Seiros are here! We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students!" Byleth did not recognise the voice, but the trio of multicoloured students clearly did as they dropped their guards a little.

"The Knights of Seiros?! Go! Go!" Kostas yelled to his remaining men. "There will be another day!"

"..Bowman?" Byleth asked aloud. "Could you take him out?"

The yellow clad man shrugged with a grin. "I could. But it seems we have a surprise guest doubt they'd like to see it.."

Before he could ask what the younger man meant, Byleth's answer arrived.

"Papa!"

As the group turned to look at the owner of the voice, their eyes soon fell upon its owner, a young girl with pale green eyes and red and white ribbons haphazardly woven into her dark hair. She trotted over to them, seemingly oblivious to the dead and dying bandits around her, more content to keep holding on to the stuffed bear, dressed up as a knight, in her arms.

Pointedly ignoring the students and mercenaries, she made her way directly to Byleth, a bright smile on her face. "G'morning Papa!"

Byleth knelt down, and all trace of the Demon vanished as he opened his arms wide, and embraced the small girl, warmth and affection now in every word he spoke. "Hello Sweetie. What are you doing up so early, hm?"

"Couldn't sleep!" She chirped happily. "The bad men were being noisy. It was kinda scary, but I had you and Sir Reggie to protect me!"

As if to prove her statement, she thrust the stuffed bear forwards, allowing Byleth to 'inspect' it. Keeping a small smile, one that would be nearly unnoticeable to strangers, on his face, he dutifully looked 'Reggie' over. "I see. It's good to see you have a loyal knight to protect you while I'm gone."

"Yup! And Papa too!"

Byleth chuckled softly. "Of course. Papa will always protect you, Little One."

The child turned to look at trio of heirs, and backing into Byleth a little in surprise, clutching her bear close again. "..Papa, who are they?"

"Don't be rude now." Byleth instructed, still smiling. "introduce yourself to the nice people."

"Oh! I'm Amy Eisner!" The girl announced, offering them an enthusiastic wave. "It's nice to meet you all!"

* * *

_My Dearest Helga,_

_We encountered bandits chasing a trio of young students. Amy and I are fine, although a few of the Bears took minor wounds. The Healers made quick work of them, but they will likely be taken off of duty for a few days._

_It looks like we are escorting the trio to Garreg Mach. I recall you saying it is the seat of the Archbishop, correct? I look forward to seeing it. The Captain appears hesitant, though. I am not entirely certain as to why, and he refuses to say. I suppose I shall find out._

_Yours Always,_

_-B_

* * *

**..I suck at writing fighting scenes.**

**We're finally reaching Garreg Mach next time, I can finally start calling characters by name, huzzah! How do you all think Rhea will react?**

**Also! First of the Side Stories should be up soon, no ETA, but it should be in the next few days with any luck.**


	4. Imperial Year 1180: Great Tree Moon 3

**Imperial Year 1180, Garreg Mach Territory**

_My Dearest Helga,_

_The road to this Monastery is perhaps the most peaceful one I've seen since the contract in Brigid a few years ago. The students we are escorting are polite for the most part, and good enough conversation after they actually introduced themselves__._ _Master von Reigan in particular appears completely at ease around myself and Amy, even if his smile doesn't reach his eyes._

_Sir Alois was kind enough to let her ride on his shoulders for part of the way. He's a little loud, but seems a decent man. He even joined myself and the usual people for cards when we broke to rest._

_He is terrible at cards. No, we didn't cheat. Honest._

_Yours Always,_

_-B_

* * *

_I am starting to think that the reason that no one has attacked Garreg Mach is because they would exhaust themselves getting there. _Byleth mused. _An interesting method of defense, to be sure. Probably easily exploitable for a persistent enough foe though._

The small group had meandered its way down the winding mountain road up to Garreg Mach, passing through the two sets of watchtowers that defended the way to the Monastery. Jeralt and the Knights of Seiros led the way, followed by the Bronze Bears after them, with Byleth, Amy and the trio of students bringing up the rear. Whilst Remire Village was the nearest settlement to the Monastery, it was still a number of hours away by foot. And even then, most of the morning had been spent going uphill, passing by seemingly endless green, grassy hills that a child would no doubt love to roll down.

"Will this be your first time at the Monastery?" Dimitri's question drew Byleth out of his deep thoughts. "I'm sure one of us would be able to show you around."

"To my knowledge it will be, yes. And I thank you for the offer." Byleth replied. "I have little clue as to how long the Bears and I will be staying, however. Amy here will want to see the Cathedral. She _loves _churches for some reason."

"..That's kinda cute.." Claude admitted with a grin. "She seems like a sweet kid."

Said 'sweet kid' was cheerfully skipping a few steps ahead of them, singing to herself (even if it sounded like she only knew about half the words).

"She is." The Demon replied with an honest smile. "More than a handful sometimes, but most children are. I do worry about letting her grow up around a mercenary company, sometimes, though."

"I see." Edelgard broke in, almost eagerly. "I must inquire as to whether or not you'd consider lending your strength to the Empire. You are quite skilled for someone so relatively young, and-"

Byleth promptly cut her off. "With respect Lady von Hresvelg, but I am part of a Mercenary Company, and therefore I do not do solo contracts. You are more than welcome to hire the Bronze Bears as a whole, however. Although you would need to extend said offer to the Captain, and not myself."

"That offer is of course open to all of you." He continued "..Jeralt has not cared about _where _a contract comes from for sometime now." He offered a firm nod to Dimitri, who offered a thankful nod in return.

"I will be giving it some serious consideration." The younger man stated. "I thank you, Master Eisner."

"So, where do I send my request?" Claude joked. "Is there some Eisner Family Farm or something?"

"No, Master von Reigan." Byleth told him. "As I've spent my life travelling, I have never known a permanent residence. Your best bet would be to-"

"Wait. You've _never _had a home?" Claude paused. "...And you're how old?"

"I am twenty-three..?"

Before any of the now stunned students could comment on Byleth's statement, their thoughts were interrupted by an excited gasp. All eyes turned to the youngest of the group.

"Woah! Look at the pretty castle!" Amy exclaimed, excitedly hopping from one foot to the other and pointing at the Monastery ahead. "Look! Look Papa!"

"It is, isn't it?" Byleth let out a soft chuckle, and hoisted his daughter up into his arms. "And you do know Amy, that we're going in there, yes? You get to see what it looks like up close."

His daughter let out a giddy gasp, and promptly threw her short arms around his neck. "Yay! Thank you Papa!"

"You are very welcome, Sweetie."

He set her down, and she all but immediately bolted ahead to join Jeralt and the Knights at the front of the group as they passed through the main gates. Although she was innately curious about everything, she was ever one to follow the rules Byleth had raised her with, and running off in a strange place was definitely against those rules.

"...You're twenty-three and never had a permanent home?" Edelgard asked incredulously. "You're...not joking?"

"..That is correct." Byleth replied. _Is it really that strange?_

"And on that sobering note, I bid you welcome to Garreg Mach Monastery." Claude declared with a grin. "Seat of the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, home to the Officers Academy, first rate fishing spot and pretty much Fódlan in a nutshell."

"..A first rate fishing spot, hm?" Byleth mused aloud. "_Now _you have my attention."

"There's a surprise." One of the mercenaries joked. "One mention of fishing, and the Demon is _hooked.._"

A few of the other Bronze Bears let out chuckles at his statement, and even Byleth himself allowed a good natured smile to form on his face. "Yes yes, I know Clark. I like fishing. I also like _fighting._"

"Alright, alright." The aforementioned Clark grinned. "I get the message, Demon. I'll stop."

"..Most appreciated." Byleth replied, almost cheerfully. "Now, if you fine people will excuse me, I ought to ensure my Daughter doesn't get lost."

And with that, the Demon jogged ahead. The Bears parted to allow him through, and soon he was strolling into a courtyard at Amy's side.

"Bit of a strange one, isn't he?" Claude remarked.

"Be more respectful Claude." Dimitri sighed. "He's a skilled warrior, and _saved our lives._"

Edelgard however remained silent as Claude and Dimitri continued to bicker, mulling over what the presence of the Eisner's might bring, _especially now. _Jeralt alone would be a concern, the Blade Breaker still commanded a healthy amount of respect after all, but the presence of his 'Demon' of a son too? She had seen how skilled he was in cutting down the bandits, and how obviously strategically minded he was. And then there was the child…

...She reminded Edelgard of her youngest sister.

* * *

Ser Alois had led the Eisner's into the main Audience Chamber of the Monastery. Amy held her father's hand tightly, and was glancing around with wide, curious eyes. Awaiting them, in regal looking robes and peaceful silence, was the Archbishop of the Church. Offering Jeralt and his son a firm, polite nod, and Amy a warm smile, Alois departed the chamber.

"...Lady Rhea." Jeralt eventually sighed in greeting, in as resigned a tone Byleth had ever heard from him. Despite their...differences, this roused a spark of genuine concern within Byleth. Jeralt was supposed to be grumpy. Jeralt was supposed to be stern. Jeralt was supposed to be confident. Jeralt was a devil at cards. He was not supposed to be worldweary. He was not supposed to be hesitant. Accordingly, the Demon put his guard up, _hard_. Anyone that made the Captain act like this was a potential threat, and _Amy was with them._

"It has been a long time, Jeralt." Rhea spoke in a serene tone. "I wonder, was it the will of the Goddess that has brought you here?"

"Nope! The road up the big hill did!" Amy chimed in with a wide grin. Byleth fought back a grin as Jeralt covered his face. "It was pretty!"

Rhea, to her credit, let out a soft laugh. "I thank you for the compliment, little one. It warms my heart that you think of my home so highly." She turned her attention back to Jeralt. "I see the miracle of Fatherhood has blessed you. These are your children, are they not?"

"..No, actually." Jeralt sighed, and gestured to the Father-Daughter pair. "This is my son, Byleth and _granddaughter_ Amy."

Byleth bowed respectfully, and Amy clumsily followed suit. Rhea cast her gaze over the youngest Eisner once more, and Byleth spied _something _flash in her eyes for barely a moment, before the Archbishop spoke again.

"...I see." She paused for a moment, and cleared her throat and addressed Byleth for the first time. "Do forgive me. It is rare that we have young children here at the Monastery. Some of our students may not know how to interact with your daughter properly."

"That is perfectly fine, Archbishop." _I am uncertain why that would matter. _"Amy rarely strays too far from myself or one of the Bronze Bears."

"It is good that you found such a loyal and trustworthy band of friends and allies." Rhea replied, before turning to Jeralt once more.

"Jeralt." She began. "You already know what it is I would ask of you, correct?"

"You wish for me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros." It was a statement of fact, and not a question. "...I won't say no, but I _do _lead a Company now...and I would not feel comfortable leaving my family to return to the Knights."

"..I have a proposition then." Rhea smiled. "Your Bears either join the Knights with you, or they may sign a contract with the Church. As for your son..."

"I have a different offer in mind for you, young Master Eisner." She once more turned to face Byleth, and held his gaze for a few moments.

"How would you feel about teaching?"

* * *

**I must apologise for the delay on this one. I have recently changed jobs and I'm still settling into my new schedule. In other news, the first side story for DDaEP is up, so go check it out if you're following that story.**

**Also! Fun Fact: Amy liking churches is based on my Aunt (who apparently insisted on going into every church/cathedral she saw when she was little. So much so that my Grandparents started plotting routes to ** _ **avoid ** _ **as many as possible when they took her anywhere.). Given who Amy really is, I figured it'd fit.**


	5. Imperial Year 1180: Great Tree Moon 4

**Imperial Year 1180, Garreg Mach Monastery**

_Well now, that's unexpected._

"...You want me to teach?" Byleth stared at the Archbishop blankly. Her expression didn't change. "Not serve as a Knight?"

"Of course." Rhea replied simply. "You are Jeralt's son. No doubt that will mean you are both skilled and principled. More so than the previous candidate for the role, who cowardly fled when his students where in danger."

"I see. Might I suggest discussing this more privately?" Byleth offered. "I'm not so foolish as to simply accept without actually..._knowing _what it is you expect of me."

"A reasonable request." Rhea inclined her head. "One I am inclined to grant you, Master Eisner."

Byleth nodded thankfully, before kneeling down to speak to his daughter. "Amy, go with Grandpa, alright? I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay Papa!" Amy smiled, jumping up to hug her father. "Love you!"

"Love you too, Sweetie."

Byleth stood back up, and watched as his easily excited daughter took Jeralt by the hand and 'dragged' him away, likely to explore. He turned to face Rhea once more. "Let's talk then."

* * *

He followed her into what was likely the Archbishop's private study.

When they entered the room, Byleth found that someone was already inside. Sat at the desk was a man dressed in exquisitely tailored clothing, and with curiously green hair. He looked up from his papers, and his smile dimmed as he saw Byleth.

"I am Seteth. I am an advisor to the Archbishop and, at least on paper, the Headmaster of the Officers Academy." The man introduced himself in an even tone.

"Byleth Eisner, good to meet you." Byleth nodded, and stepped forwards with an extended hand. It was only after a few moments of silence that Seteth shook it.

"Master Eisner here is to discuss taking up a teaching position here, given we're lacking a Professor." The Archbishop explained. "His Father is taking up his old post as a Knight."

"His Father being _Jeralt _Eisner, I assume?" Seteth frowned, his gaze flitted over to Byleth. "The same Jeralt Eisner that vanished in the wake of the great fire over twenty years ago?"

"..I would assume so." Byleth almost grinned. "How many Jeralt Eisner's can there be in the world?"

Seteth's frown didn't fade. Rhea cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the men to her. "Now then Master Eisner. Shall we discuss my offer?"

"...Be honest with me, Your Holiness." Byleth asked after a few moments thought. "..Are you making this offer based _solely _on the fact that I am Jeralt's son?"

The Archbishop offered a shrug, and smiled. "I will not lie, it is the reason I am offering it so soon. But had that not been the case I would have discussed it with the other teachers, along with my advisors."

"You are aware that I have been nothing but a mercenary for most of my life, yes?" He asked.

"Indeed." Rhea inclined her head. "I am aware of that."

"..And you want to put _me _in charge of the education of a large number of soon-to-be influential individuals? Despite my lack of educational background?"

"...You would be in charge of one of the three houses, true. But you would not be their _only _teacher." Rhea explained with a kind smile. "Expecting one person to be able to teach everything is foolish, after all. I would have you instruct 'Strategy and Combat', although the latter would be alongside Professor von Hrym. And as Head of one of the Three Houses, it would be down to you to ensure the well being of your students..as well as informing your fellow Professors who will and will not be in class on any given day."

"Ah, that makes a lot more sense. My apologies."

"You would receive the basic salary, with bonuses depending on your students monthly results." Rhea continued, seemingly ignoring the interruption. "You would have both an office and private quarters, although not in the same building, I'm afraid. Given the presence of your daughter, we would need to prepare a secondary bed for her."

"That is fine." Byleth replied. "It'll give her time to wear herself out exploring."

Seteth cut in now. "Speaking of your daughter..how is it you'll be looking after her during your lessons?"

"One of the Bears will more than suffice." Came the response. "Or a student, should they prove trustworthy enough."

"I would be willing to look after her from time to time, if you wish." Rhea offered. "It would be no trouble."

"Perhaps." Byleth smiled. "But surely as Archbishop, you have duties?"

"Not so many that I do not have free time, Master Eisner." Rhea replied. "Truly, it would be no issue."

"Then I might well take you up on that, Your Holiness."

The Archbishop smiled again. "Then am I to understand you will be accepting the offer?"

"Yes, I am. But...might I add a...condition of my employment?" Byleth asked, seriousness creeping into his voice.

"That would depend on the condition." It was Seteth that replied. "So long as it is reasonable, we should be able to fulfil it."

"I want full and legal legitimisation for Amy."

Seteth raised an eyebrow, and the Archbishop looked on with interest. "...May I ask why?"

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't do my utmost for my daughter?" Byleth fired back. "Aye, I am young. But I doubt that anyone would accept that as an excuse should the worst happen. I am aware of the legalities of inheritance. I am aware that, at least legally, Amy would be entitled to nothing if I died. That is utterly unacceptable, in my mind."

"Well said." A subtle look of approval crossed Seteth's face, before the man turned his gaze towards Rhea. The Archbishop took a calming breath, and closed her eyes in deep thought.

"That can be arranged with little difficulty." She declared after about a minute of silence. "Although it will take a number of weeks for the paperwork to work its way to the appropriate Ministries across the continent."

"That's acceptable, Your Holiness. You have my gratitude." Byleth inclined his head, and after offering a respectful bow to the Head of the Faith, made to depart.

"...May I ask what happened to her Mother?"

Byleth froze, and even Seteth seemed a little startled at the question. Rhea on the other hand merely kept an expectant look on her face.

"...With respect Your Holiness, I do not know you well enough to tell you that yet. Good day to you both." And without another word, the Demon made his exit.

"...May I ask _why _that question was necessary Rhea?" Seteth questioned. "The answer is sadly obvious."

"I need to know, Seteth." Rhea sighed. "I am aware of the likely truth, but we ought to know for certain."

* * *

Byleth found his daughter and father, somewhat unsurprisingly, by the fishing pool. The youngest Eisner was sat on the end of the dock, happily kicking her feet in the cool water and giggling at the fish trying to nip at her toes.

"Amy."

The small girl scrambled up, and dashed over to her father, all but leaping into his arms. "Hello Papa!"

Byleth smiled affectionately. "We're going to be staying here a while, my Precious One."

She gasped in delight. "You mean we're gonna be staying here? In the pretty castle?"

Jeralt cleared his throat. "You've accepted then."

_Statement, not a question. _Byleth thought, and nodded in response. "I have."

Jeralt let out a sigh, and slowly strode away. "If you're sure, Kid."

The Demon watched his father leave in silence. It worried him, it truly did. Jeralt's attitude was decidedly concerning. The Bears would need to know '_Claws Out when dealing with Rhea.'_

"Papa, I'm bored!"

_But that can wait for a few hours. _He smiled. "Want to write to Mama?"

"Mhm! Yes Papa!"

* * *

_My Dearest Helga,_

_You must forgive me, for I will not have many tales of far off territories for you for some time. I have accepted a position at the Officers Academy of Garreg Mach as a Teacher. It is only for a single year right now, but it will give myself and our little one some much needed stability._

_Plus, the salary is surprisingly decent._

_Yours Always,_

_-B_

* * *

_Hi Mama!_

_We're staying at a pretty castle! But Grandpapa Jerry calls it a Mona's Tree…._

* * *

**Apologies for the wait, and Happy New Year!**

**So, as most of you can tell, we're reaching the part of the story where the House Byleth will teach is picked. Whilst this is still going to happen, it doesn't necessarily mean that that will be the story-line DDaEP will follow. **

**That said, I welcome opinions and ideas, both for this, and for Demons, Daughter and Side Stories.**

**Until next time..**


	6. Imperial Year 1180, Great Tree Moon 5

**Imperial Year 1180, Garreg Mach Monastery**

_My Dearest Helga,_

_Garreg Mach is massive. Easily the largest fortress I have ever been in, although I'm told it is a little offensive to refer to it as such. My office is small, smaller than those of the other Professors, but it suits my needs. My 'living quarters' are cozy (and I actually have a proper bed. I can't remember the last time I had a proper bed.) and big enough for both myself and our precious one to be comfortable._

_Apparently I will learn which class I will be the 'Head' of today. I am not certain as to how they are chosen, but I doubt we will simply get to choose. I can hear your approval even now, you know? One should never play favourites._

_Yours Always,_

_-B_

* * *

Opening the door to his private quarters, and stepping out into the morning light of the monastery, Byleth Eisner took a deep breath of fresh and cool mountain air. It was something he could come to have a fondness for, perhaps. That first taste of a new day and all the possibi-

"..Papa? 'M hungry!" A small voice at his side drew him out of his pleasant thoughts. Not that thoughts of his daughter weren't pleasant, of course. His daughter looked up at him, her eyes wide and pleading, her hair messy and lacking her usual ribbons. She was in a fluffy white sleeping gown, and holding Sir Reggie with one hand.

"I know, Amy." Byleth told her, kneeling down with a smile. "So, how about you and I go and grab some breakfast, then go take a look around the cathedral, hm? Introduce ourselves to the other people here.."

Amy's eyes lit up and she all but leapt at her father, throwing her little arms around his neck. "Thank you Papa!"

He embraced her for a moment, before standing up and offering her a hand. Her small hand clasped his tightly, before she proceeded to try and drag her father off. Byleth, trying not to smile, didn't budge.

"Ah ah ah, slow down little one." He gently chided. "We need to get ready first. You're still in your pajamas. Much as you are adorable, it wouldn't make the best first impression, hm?"

His daughter pouted, but nonetheless retreated back inside.

"..Now that's not something I ever thought I'd see..."

Byleth glanced towards the owner of the voice. The young woman had ginger hair, and wore the white version of the Academy's uniform he'd seen some of the young ladies wear. It took him a moment, but he soon recognised her.

_Leonie Pinelli._ The girl from Sauin Village that had followed his father around. She had been thirteen or fourteen at the time, but he could not remember which. _If she hadn't been so young, she might have joined the Bears. _Byleth thought as she approached. She had been a quick learner, if he recalled correctly, but a little...jealous perhaps, that he was Jeralt's son. But regardless, they had made their peace before parting ways. _This will be fun_, Byleth thought, and slipped on his emotionless mask.

"Duckling." Byleth inclined his head, his expression unreadable.

"Demon." Leonie replied, her gaze narrowed.

The wind whipped at the ground that separated the pair, tossing dust and leaves around. All the while, the pair held their gazes.

It was Leonie that broke first. Soft giggles soon gave way to genuine laughter. Soon joined by Byleth's own chuckles. Soon, the pair were cackling with amusement. Almost as suddenly as it started, the laughter subsided, but both remained smiling.

"So." She began. "You're a father now?"

"Indeed." Byleth nodded. "Miracles can happen, hm?"

"I'm more amazed that you seem.._happy._" Leonie smiled. "Last time we met you had the whole 'brooding unemotional mercenary' thing going on."

Byleth shrugged. "..I know, I know. I was a brat. But my dearest Helga saw that nonsense off quite quickly. '_It is impressing no one, and makes you seem overly dickish_.', I believe were her exact words. Then she roped me into helping with collecting firewood and herbs and entertaining the children. I was quite bewildered about the whole thing, to be frank."

"Helga the Demon Tamer." Leonie replied. "She sounds like quite the woman."

"She was, yes."

Byleth's tone had been light. Fond, even. so much so it took Leonie a few moments for realisation of just _what _he had to set in. But when it did, her eyes widened ever so slightly, and her shoulders slumped. She was uncertain of what to say in response. But then, as if the Goddess herself was answering her prayers, she didn't have to.

"Papa! Can you do my ribbons please?"

The small girl that had trotted up Byleth's side was waving ribbons around with one hand, and tugging at his sleeve with the other. Her father knelt down once more, and gently weaved the red and white strips into Amy's hair.

"There we are." He smiled. "You look ready to face the day!"

His daughter grinned at him happily. "Now breakfast?"

Byleth let out a soft laugh, and scooped her up into his arms. "Yes, my precious one. Now breakfast. Milk and sweet pastries and fruits. Does that sound good?"

"Strawberrys?" Amy asked hopefully.

"If they have them." Byleth nodded.

"Yay!" Amy beamed, and clapped her hands with glee. Then her green eyes found Leonie, and she came to an abrupt stop. The youngest Eisner manoeuvred herself behind Byleth, and gestured towards her. "Papa? Who is she?"

Byleth pondered for a moment or two as to how to introduce the young woman, who now had a startled expression on her face. Their eyes met, and he offered her a reassuring nod. "This, Amy, is Leonie. She's probably your grandfather's best apprentice."

"Only probably?" Leonie fired back, goodnaturedly. She grinned towards Amy. "I'm _definitely _Jeralt's best apprentice."

"Grandpapa Jerry's apprentice?" Amy's tone was hesitant, but hopeful. She stepped out from the 'safety' of her father's shadow, and smiled, almost shyly.

"H-Hello! I-I'm Amy. It's nice to meet you!"

* * *

It was later that morning, after what was an admittedly late breakfast for him, that Byleth was called to the Archbishop's office. Or..the Headmaster's office. Byleth wasn't entirely sure. Perhaps it was both!

Archbishop Rhea was there already, along with two others. An distinguished looking older man, and a woman who probably just rolled out of bed if her clothing was anything to go by.

"I am surprised that your daughter is not with you." The Archbishop commented as he entered the room. "Is everything alright?"

"Karin is looking after her." Byleth replied. He liked Karin. One of the _Bronze Bears _healers, and a native of Brigid. She brooked no nonsense, but as she had long since lost her family, the _Bears _had _become _her family, and as such she cared deeply about all of them. The fact that she was the closest thing Amy had to a grandmother had helped considerably. "She would find all this a bit boring, I'm afraid."

"..I see." Rhea's tone was..strange. It wasn't one of acceptance, nor of insult taken. But some, murky middle ground between the two. "Is Karin trus-...no, you would not leave her with someone you didn't trust."

_Obviously. _Byleth thought, fighting back a frown. "...Each member of the _Bears _has long since earned my complete trust, Your Holiness."

"Of course." Came the absently spoken reply. The Archbishop shook her head, and met his gaze again. "Forgive me, I have not slept well for..some time now."

"It's fine, Your Holiness." Came his quick, almost unthinking response. "Think nothing of it...but, might I have some introductions please?"

"Of course. These are your soon-to-be fellow House Heads, Professor..._Doctor _Manuela Casagranda.." The Archbishop sent an apologetic smile towards the other woman as she corrected herself. "And Professor Hanneman von Essar. Manuela, Hanneman, this is Byleth Eisner."

Byleth stepped forwards, and shook their hands. "A pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is all mine." The elder woman all but purred, much to the elder man's exasperation.

"Manuela, enough." He sighed, and turned to address Byleth himself. "Forgive her. May I ask if you are aware _how _the House system works, Master Eisner?"

"More or less." Byleth admitted. "I would like a rundown of the House's themselves, however. From an...experienced, perspective."

"Of course." Manuela spoke up, suddenly professional. "Each house corresponds, more or less, to one of each of the three major nations in Fódlan. The Black Eagle House is for students from the Adrestian Empire. Their House Leader this year is Edelgard, the Princess Imperial, or in other words, the next Emperor."

Hanneman cut in. "The Blue Lion House is for students hailing from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Their House Leader this year is to be Prince Dimitri, the first in line to the throne."

"Lastly, the Golden Deers. They are, of course, for students of the Leicester Alliance. Claude is to be their House Leader this year." Manuela finished, and turned to Rhea. "Shall we commence then, Your Holiness?"

"Indeed." Rhea nodded, and removed a small velvet bag from her desk. "Within this bag are three stones. One Blue, One Yellow and One Black. Each corresponds to one of the three Houses. Whichever one you pick is the House you will head. All down to the will of the Goddess."

"You can choose first, Professor Eisner." Hanneman told him, with a kind smile. "Manuela and I agreed to it."

Nodding in thanks, Byleth stepped forward and inclined his head respectfully as the Archbishop offered the bag to him. Dipping inside, he closed his eyes and made his choice. He removed his hand, took a single step away, and opened his palm out flat, revealing the stone he was holding.

It was yellow...

* * *

**Golden Deer!**

**Gotta clear a few things up:**

**Helga is actually deceased. Byleth 'writes to her' because he's really, ** _ **really ** _ **not come to terms with that fact. At all. Which isn't exactly surprising. Imagine if you lost the ** _ **only ** _ **person you've ever met that actually understands you, on top of the fact that you were in a relationship with them...you'd certainly have to find a coping mechanism, no?**

**And second, whilst Byleth will head up the Golden Deers, that doesn't necessarily mean that the story will follow the Verdant Wind route.**


	7. Imperial Year 1180, Great Tree Moon 6

**Imperial Year 1180, Garreg Mach Monastery**

_My Dearest Helga_

_I am to Head the Golden Deer House, from the Leicester Alliance. Which is something I am certain you __will_ _would be happy to know. Leonie (that young girl from Sauin Village, 'Duckling'.) is one of my students, and appears to be doing well. I begin teaching today, although I have alternate plans for this first day. No, I am not neglecting my 'Teacherly' duties, but I should take the chance to actually meet and learn about my students before actually teaching them. I ought to teach them right, no?_

_Amy is well, and is strangely insistent on being up for morning prayers, or has been since she learned of them. Yes, I have been joining her, although I doubt I am getting as much out of it as she is._

_Yours Always,_

_-B_

* * *

Yesterday had been an.._odd _day, if Byleth was being completely frank with himself. After pulling the Yellow stone from the bag, he had spent the better part of the day in his office, both personalising it as best he could (primarily with all of the many assorted nicknacks he had acquired over the years), and preparing himself for the first few days of classes, mainly by writing out notes and lesson plans and a host of other, probably useful things. It was almost certainly the most he had written for years for something other than the contents of his treasured lacquered box, now safely stored away in his private quarters.

In fact, it was only well into the afternoon that he had emerged to relieve Karin of looking after Amy. The Brigidi woman had been somewhere between annoyed and amused at the notion that 'The Ashen Demon' of all people had been delayed due to _paperwork. _He knew he would owe her big for this, which probably involved buying her a bottle of what was, at least in Byleth's own opinion, ridiculously overpriced Dagdan Brandy.

_Where the hell do I buy fancy brandy in the middle of sodding nowhere?!_

The rest of the day had been spent with Amy, simply exploring the Monastery and getting to know some of the students. True, the Eisner's hadn't met everyone, but in a monastery with

around fifty students per House, that wasn't exactly surprising. The pair had also stopped in to see Seteth, for advice as to how to conduct the first day. The elder man had been surprisingly helpful despite their somewhat rocky introduction, which likely meant that he was a consummate professional. Something Byleth approved of immensely. The elder man's sister had also been there, and had occupied Amy whilst the Headmaster and the Demon spoke. She seemed sweet, although Byleth couldn't quite figure out how old she was. Younger than the students, for certain at least.

Sleep had, thankfully, come easy to both father and daughter. Their cosy new quarters welcoming them back after a long day was yet another thing that Byleth believed that he could come to like. It was probably a strange thing, to be twenty-three and have the idea of a 'home' be an odd one, the Demon pondered as he drifted off.

_But it's a pleasant one._

* * *

"I am surprised that we are going straight into this, if I am being honest." Byleth said aloud as the trio of newly appointed Heads of Houses made their way from the Archbishop's Office down to the Classrooms. Each had stopped off at their offices to pick up whatnotes they had prepared for the first day, but had opted to walk down together. "I would have thought that we would take more than a single day to get things ready."

"We should have started on Monday, but the fact that the would-be professor that you replaced ran away and needed to even be replaced pushed us two days later than we should be." Hannerman explained. "Seteth was no doubt of the opinion that we should get started as soon as we can. No sense in wasting more time after all!"

"It just means we'll miss out on a couple of days to ease the students into things." Manuela continued for their colleague. "It isn't ideal, but it won't be an issue in the long run."

"Good to know." Byleth nodded, and clapped his hands together. "Right then, here we go."

"Indeed." Hannerman agreed. "The sooner we proceed, the sooner we can catch up. Whilst I remember, if you have the time, there is something I wish to discuss with you later."

"Of course."

"Whilst I doubt you will need it, good luck, Professor Eisner." Manuela said with a smile, as he headed towards the Blue Lion's classroom. Hannerman patted his shoulder reassuringly, before making his own way towards the Black Eagle's classroom.

"And to you both, Doctor Casagranda, Professor von Essar." He replied absently, and allowed his emotionless mask to slide into place. It would afford him a few moments to calm and mentally ready himself for what was to come. Sure, he had given some of the younger _Bears _a tip or two during sparring, but never actually outright _taught _anyone. He took a breath, and strode into the classroom, _his _classroom.

"Morning Teach!" Claude greeted before he had even managed to take three steps inside.

"Good morning, Master von Riegan." Byleth inclined his head as he strode over to the desk at the front of the classroom, and placed a stack of papers down upon it. "And a good morning to the rest of you, too. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"I am Byleth Eisner, and I will be your Head of House this year." Byleth allowed a smile to grace his face as he continued. "Although I am certain you could gather that much. I will also be serving as Professor of Strategy and Combat, alongside Professor von Hrym."

_Who I really ought to go and meet. _Despite managing to meet with most of the faculty members, Jeritza von Hrym was the notable exception. From what little he had seen and heard, no one ever saw him outside of classes aside from the odd meal and late night training session.

"You're our teacher?!" The girl with pink hair exclaimed. Byleth raised an eyebrow at her not-greeting. He thought back to his notes, and fought back a grin.

"One of them, Miss Goneril." He replied. "But I am Head of the Golden Deer, if that is what you meant."

"You aren't quite what I had pictured.." _Younger looking, slightly nervous. Glasses. That would make him Ignatz Victor. _"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"You're fine, Master Victor." Byleth told him in a calm tone. "Don't worry."

"Don't tell me, you chose this class just to get to know me better, right? I'm flattered." Claude joked, before letting out an overly dramatic sigh. "I suppose now that you're our professor I should choose my word more carefully."

"...As long as you address me appropriately when Seteth or Lady Rhea are around, formalities aren't necessary." Byleth replied. "But since I'd rather keep us all out of as much trouble as I can, I'm going to need to insist on keeping to that rule."

"Ah! Can do Teach!" Was the younger man's quick reply. "Can't be getting into hot water with the Headmaster and Archbishop now, can we?"

"One must truly marvel at the exceptionality of this appointment." _Overly formal language. Rose pinned to his coat. Purple hair. That would make him Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. _"Becoming a teacher to students almost the same age as yourself. How..unusual. I've heard that you are a skilled mercenary, but I cannot shake my discomfort at your new position."

"I appreciate your honesty, Master Gloucester." Byleth inclined his head. "I will endeavour to lessen that...unease as soon as I am able. But personally, I would not consider my being four years older than the eldest student here 'almost the same age'."

"Calm down Lorenz." Leonie cut in. "There's no way a child of Captain Jeralt isn't worthy of being our teacher. It just isn't possible! I cannot wait so see what tactics you've learned from the Captain, Professor Eisner."

_Don't call her Duckling. Don't call her Duckling. Don't call her Duckling. _"Thank you, Miss Pinelli. And yes, some of what I will teach you does include some of what Captain Jeralt taught me." Byleth fought back a grin as Leonie all but beamed. "Plus, some of my own."

"I have high hopes for our professor." _White hair. Short. Youngest in the class by two years. Lysithea von Odelia. _"I trust you won't let us down."

"Just because someone is special or talented doesn't mean their children will be too, Lysithea." Hilda remarked. "Assuming exceptionalism just due to lineage is a bad idea. Don't you agree Marianne?"

_That would make her Marianne von Edmund, thank you Hilda. _The blunette snapped out of whatever deep thoughts she was in when addressed, and quietly mumbled a response. "...Um, I suppose so."

"We can find out for ourselves next week." Leonie declared. "In the mock battle."

"Shouldn't we have a welcome party first?" _By process of elimination, that would make him Raphael Kirsten. _"I'll get the meat!"

"I thank you for the offer, Master Kirsten. But actually, I will be conducting interviews with each of you today. Claude, as House Leader, you'll decide the order I interview people in." Byleth told them. "Other than that, you may spend the day as you wish. Assuming you know where they are, my office is the third one on the left, and outside of morning training and classes, I will likely be found there until dinner. After that, I will probably be spending time with my daughter."

"Speaking of….lastly, and perhaps most importantly, I have a five year old daughter with me here at the academy. Some of you might well have seen her with me yesterday. Whilst I am more than happy to assist you after the eighth bell in the evening, I would ask that you keep things quiet. Amy goes to bed just before then and I'd rather not have to put her to bed more than once." Byleth smiled. "You'll probably see her around outside of classes. She can be shy around new people, but don't let that stop you from saying hello."

"Now then! "The Demon clapped his hands together, and smiled. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

**I know a lot of this is straight from the game, but there is no easy way around it. As for the interviews, I'll leave it to you guys. Do you think it makes more sense to have them here in the main story? Or would you prefer that I put them in Demons, Daughters and Side Stories and move the main story on?**


	8. Imperial Year 1180, Great Tree Moon 7

**Imperial Year 1180, Garreg Mach Monastery**

* * *

Byleth let out a sigh as he settled into his seat, and let the still strange atmosphere of his office envelop him. Given the amount of time he would no doubt be spending in this room during the course of the following year, Byleth was certain that that strangeness would fade away quite rapidly indeed.

It had been a decidedly long morning, but on the plus side, he had managed to complete all but one of the interviews before even needing to break for lunch. Aside from finishing up the lesson plan for the following day, he could spend time with Amy. The Goddess knew that he would soon be short on time to spend with her.

He glanced over the pile of copious notes he had complied, and drained what was left of his tea. Whilst the lavender blend had indeed calmed him and a number of his students, Byleth couldn't understand why half the students were so obsessed with the stuff. It was probably a noble thing.

He turned his thoughts back to the interviews. It seemed that Claude had opted to have the interviews in age order. An understandably easy way to go about it, requiring little thought or planning or argument. Byleth let out a sigh, and privately wondered if that was a sign of things to come.

Amy herself was happily playing with her bear, 'Sir Reggie', in a corner of the room. Byleth began to read over his notes one last time as he waited for the last student. It would mean he could leave his office straight away after this last interview was over.

_ **Lysithea von Ordelia:** _

_Appears to be remarkably intelligent, but was yawning a lot during our interview. Uncertain whether it was tiredness or boredom. _ _Likely struggles to be taken seriously due to her age. Curious hair colour. Is she related to Princess Imperial Edelgard? She Informed me that I can drop the 'von' from people's names when addressing them._

_Note: I now owe her sweets._

Lysithea had been...a curious way to start the morning, Byleth had thought. The youngest member of the Golden Deers by two years, and quite defensive about her age.

Not that her age was an issue, in his opinion. She was here, with the approval of both the Archbishop and the Headmaster, and as far as Byleth was concerned, that was all that mattered. He would teach her the rest of his students.

_ **Ignatz Victor** _

_He appears to be nervous about a great many things. Self Esteem issues perhaps? From what I can tell, he doesn't really want to be a Knight. He likes art. I agreed to show him sketches of Brigid and of the hill outside of Aileni Village._

_Note: Be sure to get Weaver to reinforce his glasses so they can't break._

Weaver would do good work, he was sure. He liked odd jobs like that. Master Victor was pleasant enough, and ensuring that the young man's glasses didn't break during training was a damn good plan. In addition, it would allow him to cast his mind back to the happy, lazy days spent with his Dearest one in Aileni Village.

Unlike Karin, however, he wouldn't owe Weaver anything except a small favour.

_ **Marianne von Edmund** _

_She is quiet, and apologises a lot. During our interview, she never met my eyes. Appears to be quite devout. Liked the tea. It was very difficult to read her, although I do not believe that this is due to anything malicious._

_Note: Ask Seteth about her history. She's acting like I did five years ago._

Of all the people he had interviewed this morning, Miss Edmund had concerned him the most. Had his life been different, perhaps he would not have noticed the obvious traits.

But Byleth _had _noticed. He hoped he was mistaken, that he was merely overly paranoid, but he had to at least plan, just in case.

_ **Claude von Reigan** _

_Claude is an interesting one. He made a deal with me during our interview whereby any question I asked him, I had to answer the same question. A truly intriguing scheme that I entirely approve of, to a degree._

_However, when _I _asked about his past, he was decidedly vague, and deflected by asking about Amy._

_Note: KEEP AWAY FROM AMY. He'll almost certainly be a hilariously bad influence on her._

Byleth let out a sigh. Claude's interview had been almost fun. Asking the younger man questions that he himself was happy to answer had been a challenge, and had broken up the monotony of the morning. It was quickly obvious that the Alliance's heir was far more intelligent than he openly displayed.

Why he hid it, Byleth was unsure.

_ **Raphael Kirsten** _

_Master Kirsten appears to be a pleasant enough fellow, I want to make that part clear first. But if my interview is anything to go by, he is focused on his body, and neglecting his mind. Dedicated to his sister, who lives in the village. Ensure that he can visit her as often as he wants._

_Note: Arrange to get him a uniform that actually fits him._

_It would be interesting to see how well Master Kirsten would do with the more academic side of things,_ Byleth thought. It was clear that he was skilled enough to be at the academy, but from his first impression of the young man at least, Byleth was of the opinion that Raphael was not academic in the least.

With luck, that would soon change.

_ **Hilda Valentine Goneril** _

_Miss Goneril appears to lack confidence in her abilities, as the last thing she asked during the interview was to be placed on logistics during the upcoming mock battle. But without seeing her train, I cannot make an informed and reasoned decision on that matter._

_Note: Make sure she actually does the work. Lack of confidence is fine, laziness isn't._

_ **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester** _

_Amy came into my office during this interview. Master Gloucester did not seem to mind, he even introduced himself in the traditional noble manner. He appears to be quite academic, and holds himself, and others, to a high standard. He was honest enough to admit he has doubts in my ability to teach._

_His mindset, that being that everyone should hold to their roles, is something I can understand. Healers should heal, trackers should track, and the like._

_Note: Aside from Leonie, currently the only one to trust with Amy's safety._

Byleth had very little so say about the last two members, both had been pleasant and respectful. He would have to wait and see how they (and the others) actually performed in classes. But at least now he had a good idea as to who it was his students were.

A knock on his office door brought Byleth out of his thoughts. He let out a sigh, and sat straighter in his chair.

"Come in."

The last student walked in with a smile on her face. Leonie Pinelli offered a vague wave in greeting. "Hey Professor."

"Oh thank the Goddess, the last person is relatively sane." Byleth stood up from his desk, and extended a hand, which Leonie shook.

"_Relatively?" _She asked, her smile turning into a broad grin.

"At thirteen you managed to just about keep up with the _Bears _in training." Byleth drawled. "So yes, you're _relatively _normal."

Leonie held his gaze for a few moments, before she shrugged and sat down in the spare seat. "Fair enough."

"Hi Miss Lee!" Amy chimed in with a happy wave.

"Leonie. It's Leonie, Amy." Byleth corrected her with an amused smile, to which his daughter merely smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Leonie."

"Don't worry about it, Littlest Eisner." Leonie smiled. "It's not the worst thing I've ever been called."

Amy shot her a grin, and went back to amusing herself with Reggie. Byleth cleared his throat, drawing Leonie's attention at last.

"Right then." He said with a smile. "Miss Pinelli, I have some questions for you."

* * *

_ **Leonie Pinelli** _

_I didn't call her Duckling, so I consider that a success. She seems eager to learn. A little too eager to learn of Jeralt's techniques rather than my own, but that is fine. Amy was still with me and seemed happy to see her._

_Note: Reintroduce her to the Bears at some point._

* * *

**I am not entirely happy with this chapter. It's too nothingy for my liking, so I apologise for that.**

**Lysithea's comment on 'von' is something I discovered a few days ago, but rather than go back and edit stuff, I opted to go with writing it in as a mistake on Byleth's part.**

**The interviews themselves will end up in Side Stories. The initial plan I had for this chapter ** _ **was ** _ **to do them here, but after about four rewrites and a week of writing barely twenty days a day, I decided to go with showing Byleth's notes instead so I can move the story along.**

**Fun fact: Aileni is Welsh for 'Rebirth'.**


End file.
